Orgullo y amor, ejem corrección, si mismo o helena
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Damon siempre habia pensado en el, solo en el, y luego el, despues de katherine las ganas de ser considerado y amable se largaron junto su humanidad, se habia encargado de mantenerlo asi, pero por supuesto y como en todo, Helena parecia ser la excepción.


Ejelleeeeee que me aparezco con un mini proyecto nuevo y solo para ustedes!

**IMPORTANTE **(a leerselo Todo Holgazanes xD)**:**Por ultimo afirmo, que si me ven nueva por estos andares tienen razon, soy re nueva, vi un capitulo de TVP hace poco (Muy poco, hablo de dias) y literamente chicas, y hablo en serio, me vi las Dos temporadas en tres dias y me engancho, casi tan pronto como me gusto la serie me encanto Damon xD (Team Damon Forever) y se que no puedo decir que es mio, mio, mio como tanto me provoca porque hay milles, millones y millardos de mujeres que se mueren por el igual que yo pero que lo vieron primero xD ( de hecho mi frase es…a falta de Edward cullen….Damon Salvatore) asi que sin mas preámbulos esto lo digo con la finalidad de que Critiquen y deztrozen todo los que le parezca (con fundamento claro) porque de esa forma me ayudan a adaptarme a las personalidades de cada quien,y a centrarme bien en el modo de vida de TVP. (ASI QUE YA SABEN A DEZTROZAR Y CRITICAR TOODOO)

Uyyy que por poco y se me olvida!

**Discleimer:** the vampire diaries es propiedad de su director y el libro de su autor (me perdonan no se me los nombres, no aun), solo la trama es mía, mía, mia, y No la presto chicas, asi que no la copien o las torturo a muerte de una manera nada indolora.

**No era cuestión de orgullo, era amor.**

Damon, por definición universal, era considerado un impulsivo imbecil testarudo egoísta, y…!diablos que hasta el pensaba eso de si mismo!, sin embargo, tampoco es como si en los últimos 164 años le hubiera importado lo que la gente pensase de el, porque ni siquiera se había preguntado una sola vez, lo que el pensaba de si mismo, se consideraba siempre demasiado ocupado con la eterna misión, búsqueda, y obsesión por Katherine, aquella mujer que le haba robado el corazón, esa a por la que estaba dispuesto a lanzarse a la calle en pleno verano sin su anillo, por la que pisaría el infierno si se lo pedía.

_Katherine…..su Katherine_

Claro, eso antes de que ella llegara, y le arrancara el corazón, se lo tragara y se lo escupiera en la cara, de forma tan sutil, sencilla y honesta que esta casi….pero casi completamente seguro que estaba amaestrada en el tema…

-siempre fue Stefan, y siempre será Stefan…-

Ohh…genial, eso fue tan conmovedor, que es la única vez que el realmente quiso darse repetidas veces contra la pared, solo para estar seguros de que el mundo seguía girando y su cerebro había despertado del shock, porque el, Damon Salvatore, sabia que el suyo había dejado de girar, se había derrumbado y para colmo le habían caído las ruinas encima, toda su existencia con un simple propósito, uno sencillo, buscar al amor de su vida, al ángel que le iluminaba el camino, solo para darse cuenta del pequeño detalle que el desconocía, el amor de su vida no era un ángel, era una perra manipuladora con un abrigo de piel y zapatos de marca, por primera vez, Damon Salvatore, no tenia idea de cómo continuar existiendo, es mas, no quería seguir existiendo.

Por un momento deseo ahogarse en el whisky caro que bebía, deseo que un asteroide se posara en el, porque aunque ni que lo desollaran vivo diría la magnitud del dolor que sentía, el sabia que era mucho, tanto que lo aturdía, porque no podía diferenciar si era físico o emocional, era como mil balas de manera incrustadas en su pecho, y bañadas de verbena se dejo llevar….caminando….caminando….a vete tu a saber donde su inconsciente lo quisiera llevar…

Pero luego….ohh hermosas casualidades, hermosa existencia, hermosa vida…sangre, gente…lo que sea… se encontraba lo suficientemente borracho como para que sus pensamientos fueran coherentes…al diablo

Y luego….sintió surgir con fuerza un nuevo problema existencial….

¿Subía? ¿O no?

Si…le instaba una pequeña vocecilla interior….

No, no era buena idea…

Si hazlo…además… ¿desde cuando carazo haz pensado en que es buena o mala idea?

No…no puedo, Stefan…el…

Si hazlo y ya!...ohh por favor ¿Stefan que?, ¡!ohh cuidado puede matarte! Ya…eso solo si te tomas un litro de verbena y le pones la estaca en sus manos…!Por amor a dios! Que puede hacer alguien que siente debilidad por la sangre de pequeñas e inocentes ardillas…y suponiéndolo así le harían falta unos cuantos zoológicos que vaciar…

-yo…- susurro indeciso

Oh bueno...!al diablo! ¿Estoy borracho no?

Ese si era el….no el patético despechado idiota de veinte años, eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo….

Sintió sus labios contraerse, formando así una de sus características sonrisas maliciosas.

Ohh si, Damon estaba de vuelta.

Con toda la elegancia que se habría podido tener luego de haber vaciado una destilería y hasta el alcohol del botiquín jamás utilizado, se adentro en la única luz encendida de la casa, aquella habitación en el segundo piso…de donde provenía ese tan atrayente olor…

Una vez adentro se apoyo en el marco de la ventana…y se dispuso a observar a su alrededor, donde pudo divisar una menuda castaña, escribiendo en un pequeño diario verde, espero un momento y se acerco sigilosamente a la muchacha…que aun le daba la espalda.

-Boo - musito un borracho ojigris una vez se encontró a pocos centímetro de la oreja de la muchacha.

-¡!aahhrg!—grito ella exaltada, lanzando el diario al otro lado de la habitación y saliendo disparada de la cama, una vez de pie examino la habitación…

SU habitación, todo en su lugar…exceptuando UNA cosa, una cosa que No debería estar allí….una Muy grave cosa, y por si no fuera poco, una cosa que parecía muy ebria.

-¿Que demo..? Damon... ¿que rayos haces aquí?—

-oh vamos—musito el vampiro quedamente y colocando una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas - ¡me han roto el corazón de maneras de las que no sabia que existían! Y otras tantas que si conocía…pero bueno, ¿no puedo venir a desahogarme con mi "Amiga"?—voceo simulando unas comillas con su dedos.

-mira lo siento…de verdad…pero es tarde y…- comenzó a excusarse la castaña

-shhhhh shhh—le callo de manera exagerada colocando su dedo índice en sus labios—ohh vamos mañana es domingo, además no seas tan aguafiestas, me tienes aquí, con mi dolor, y todo el maldito rollo ¿no querrías hacer un acto de caridad? ¿Por mi?—le insinuó acercándose a ella, con un puchero y con los ojos suplicantes…

Y Allí helena lo supo, no habría podido negarse ni aunque hubiera querido, no porque fuera damon, sino porque por primera vez lo vio serio, y vio cuan afectado estaba, el pelinegro dejo caer toda su armadura, y la miraba serio, suplicante, realmente dolido, herido, destruido…en realidad verdaderamente rendido.

-ohh bueno, esta bien, siéntate...En…donde sea—le susurro ella medio aturdida-confundida por lo que acababa de ver...desde luego no era cosa de todos los dias.

-gracias—susurro el, recostándose en la cama de la joven.

Ella tomo asiento a su lado y se miraron.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos, y ninguno de los dos emitía palabras, helena observándolo, como por primera vez, sin mascaras, era tan…tan…inocente...tan puro, si de verdad no lo estuviera viendo no se creería lo que presenciaba, y el...Bueno, demasiado cómodo por la calidez de ella, demasiado a gusto para quebrar el momento, pues era todo lo que tenia. Era lo único que ahora lo mantenía en una pieza, tal vez a la mañana siguiente encontrase algo con lo que sobrevivir , algo con lo que enfrentarse al día…pero esa noche…estaba demasiado exhausto como para intentar hacer algo diferente a verla terminar de escribir en su diario.

Tan absorta, perdida en sus pensamientos le miraba y seguía plasmando recuerdos en ese pequeño librillo, confidente de sus secretos. Casi podía sentir enviada por ese pedazo de hojas con portada.

Paso el tiempo, podrían haber sido, segundos u horas, tal vez días, pero ninguno de los dos habría sabido cuanto

Luego ella se dio cuenta de que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos cuando se descubrió queriendo descubrir que había debajo de la camisa de Damon, queriendo llenarlo, quitarle aquel dolor que crispaba su rostro, queriendo aliviarlo de alguna manera, el solo le miraba a los ojos sin ninguna mala intención esta vez, y ella solo quería descubrir si su rostro seria tan suave como parecía, se veía tan atractivo, tan vulnerable, como alguien que ah vivido tanto y que ya no espera nada de la vida, tan cautivante, sin mascaras, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo que había estado negando desde que lo vio decir que la apreciaba como amiga, desde que vio en el ese atisbo de sinceridad en el….desde que vio realmente sus ojos grises sin ningún tipo de malicia….puros, frescos y calmos, como un tranquilo manantial.

-Damon yo...son las tres de la mañana y…creo que debes…d-debes irte—susurro conmocionada al sentir el dolor que le había causado decirle que se fuera, es como si su cuerpo y se aferrara a su presencia adictiva, no quería dejarle ir, no podía. Pero debía.

El la observo, y, demasiado cansado como para rechistar se puso de pie, dispuesto a atravesar la ventana y desaparecer de la misma forma en la que había llegado, rendido ya, sin intentar nada, se sentía lo suficientemente herido como para intentar algo mas en mucho tiempo..

Avanzo hasta la ventana, listo para abandonar la casa, pero cuando estaba preparándose para saltar sintió algo que le retenía, miro en dirección a su brazo y descubrió una mano reteniéndolo, siguió con la vista la mano para ver a quien pertenecía y descubrió unos hermosos ojos chocolate mirándolo, como sorprendida, sorprendida de si misma, el le miro de forma interrogante.

-y-yo….yo…n-no te vayas—le susurro la joven al mismo tiempo que posaba una mano en la mejilla del pelinegro perdiéndose en sus imposibles ojos grises.

Una vez se perdio en ellos, supo que no podría seguir, no sin seguir viendo esos ojos grises que la observaban derrotados y sorprendidos, pudo observar un atisbo de esperanza en ellos que el vampiro se ensimismo en ocultar, lo vio agitar su cabeza como alejando una idea de su mente, y volverla a mirar con expresión pesimista, cansada, derrotada….no, no, no, no quería verle así, le partía el alma. Observo como sus ojos se colocaban rojos e irritados, y pudo observar la primera lagrima salir y bajar solitaria por su mejilla, ella la limpio con sus dedos.

Acaricio sus parpados logrando que el pelinegro cerrara los ojos disfrutando del roce, bajo hasta sus mejilla y situó su dedo pulgar en su labio menor del vampiro, él abrió sus ojos mostrándole de nuevo aquellas dos luces grises, y ella se perdió de nuevo en ellos.

El la observaba sin atreverse a moverse, no podía, no quería, quería pasar la eternidad allí, cerro sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias que helena le proporcionaba al frotar su mano con su mejilla, era la mezcla perfecta, cerca pero lejos, casi pero no, allí, pero la vida es una mierda, y el karma una perra y el sabia que de un momento a otro ella de alejaría, mirando hacia otro lugar, murmurando cosas sobre Stefan y ella, e instándole a irse, porque ese era el cause de la vida, el había terminado aceptándolo, tarde, pero lo hizo. Una vez que ella le desviara la mirada, el, se aseguraría de desaparecer rápidamente, como agradecimiento por haberlo apoyado en ese momento de debilidad, se iría, lejos, de Stefan, de Elena, de todo.

-n-no—le susurro Elena en un débil reproche, sin evitar que la voz se le quebrara—déjame verlos….tus ojos—le insto ante la mirada arrogante de el.

-Elena…por favor, no hagas esto, q-que…. ¿Que pretendes?—le miro en defensiva el pelinegro.

-no lo se, pero lo que se…es que, verdaderamente me arrepentiré de esto—le susurro la castaña al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba de tal manera que ahora compartía el aliento con el rubio.

Y bueno, Damon podía estar herido, pero seguía siendo Damon, era…era demasiada tentación y el termino por unir sus labios con los de Elena.

Describirlo como un beso, estaría errado, no lo fue, fue un roce suave, ella tratando de curarlo y el disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de la chica, era tan…tan revitalizante. Fue tierno, lento, y lleno de cariño y ternura por parte de ella. Sin malas intenciones, sin un mañana, sin un pasado, solo dos personas uniendo sus labios, sin remordimientos, sin…sin nada, era nada, era todo lo que Damon necesitaba.

Por primera vez, no fue solo tocar, no fue pensar en pasar al sexo, ella solo le besaba y el se abrazo a ella, con miedo, miedo de que desapareciera, miedo de que fuera falso, miedo de que ella decidiera alejarse, no, no podría con eso, era demasiado pronto, no todavía, inconscientemente la retuvo mas fuerte contra si, asegurándose de que siguiera allí.

Pasaron minutos, que parecieron horas, días tal vez, cuando llego el momento final, donde por aire tuvieron que separarse, donde se miraron, como grabando este momento en sus memorias, de donde el aun rezaba porque el universo se acabara allí. Una petición que como siempre, no obtuvo respuesta.

Donde finalizando esa noche ella miro hacia otro lado, como el la había imaginado, donde pudo ver la culpabilidad en los ojos de la chica, como el había estado esperando desde un principio, la misma razón por la que el se las había ingeniado para arrancar con su pañuelo el collar de verbena de la hermosa castaña durante el beso y razón de que ahora dicho collar descansaba en su mano, envuelto en el inmaculado trozo de tela blanco.

Al caer en cuenta de que pretendía el vampiro, la castaña casi entra en pánico….se sentía culpable, pero no quería olvidar, ¡no quería olvidarle! No quería desterrar al damon, a ese nuevo e imposible Damon que ella acababa de conocer, ese sincero, de ojos realmente cristalinos, aquel hermoso ángel que por primera vez si se comportaba como tal. ¡No se lo permitiría!

-shhh tranquila—le susurro en la base del cuello con voz calmante—no habrá culpa, no recordaras nada pronto, es mi paga, tómalo como mi modo de decir gracias. —finalizo derrotado.

Y se alejo de nuevo, hasta quedar en contacto directo con sus ojos, iba a comenzar a aplicar poder mental, pero ella lo detuvo.

-¡NO!—le voceo- ¡por favor! Yo…yo…!no quiero!...no quiero olvidarte, no quiero olvidar lo que vi hoy….!no puedo!, yo no le diré a nadie, lo juro, pero por favor…por favor…no me hagas olvidar—le suplico con voz quebrada, desesperada.

El le sonrió, calidamente. Lo que a su vez causo la pequeña débil sonrisa de ella.

-no sabes lo que hubiera pagado….hace unas semanas, porque me dijeras eso, hubiera tratado de mentiroso a cualquiera si me hubiera dicho que lo harías alguna vez…es mas le hubiera arrancado la cabeza por decir tales sandeces- le susurro mirándola con infinita ternura.—mas sin embargo ahora, ahora se, se que te amo, con mi existencia, con mi ser, pero eso no significa que te merezca, podría decirte que te haría muy feliz, pero ambos sabemos que al cabo de un tiempo, me comportare como un imbecil y te dañare—le afirmo mientras sonreía amargamente- es por eso, por que te amo demasiado, y por que no puedo ser egoísta contigo, que acepto que tu lugar perfecto es junto a mi hermano, y desde luego no conmigo.—le susurro, logrando que la perfecta sonrisa en los labios de ella se borrara lentamente—no puedo estar contigo Elena, no juntos, pero si a tu lado, tal vez no quieras olvidarme—le dijo quedamente—pero yo quiero que me olvides— le asevero- seré tu mejor amigo, seré todo lo que necesites y que stefan no pueda darte—sonrió con sorna—te malcriare, y te mimare, pero solo eso—termino disminuyendo su voz poco a poco hasta que la ultima palabra sonó casi ineludible a los oídos de la conmocionada chica.

Ella, que se había dejado llevar por las palabras de el, estaba dispuesta a rechistar, pero solo pudo observar como sus lagrimas descendían indomables por su mejillas, ante la rabia y la impotencia, como cedía al control mental.

-quiero que olvides todo lo que paso desde que irrumpí en tu casa—le dijo el portador de los ojos grises con voz firme y seria.—solo recordaras que estabas muy cansada, y que te dormiste de inmediato.—le tercio—seguiré siendo tu terco, testarudo, cabezota e irresistible cuñado amigo—le sonrió burlón—nada ha cambiado.- finalizo con voz neutra.

-nada ha cambiado—repito ella en un susurro quebrado—nada ha cambiado...—se repitió.

Tras una sonrisa triste de parte del milenario vampiro, luego de devolver el diminuto collar a su lugar, en el cuello de Elena, e observarla acostarse y caer dormida inmediatamente, el ojigris desapareció de la casa con una ligera y tranquila ráfaga de aire.

Si alguien alguna vez en mucho tiempo le preguntaba porque la había hecho olvidar, el diría que, no obstante ella lo había observado en un momento de debilidad, y eso, era algo que Damon Salvatore no se permitiría, pero la realidad tras la blasfemia era que la amaba demasiado como para llenarla de dudas, ella estaba rumbo a tener su vida deseada, feliz, tal vez no con una familia, pero si feliz y a salvo, y si ella era feliz, Damon Salvatore era feliz, y de seguro Stefan salvatore también lo era.

Al día siguiente, cuando Elena despertó, como era de esperarse no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo acontecido la noche anterior, solo recordaba estar extremadamente cansada, un sueño irracional, y una gigantesca paz…

No fue hasta que una vez vestida para ir al instituto decidió plasmar en su pequeño diario la extraña forma en que se sentía esa mañana, y al pasar las paginas poso su mirada en su escritura del día anterior, había plasmado cuan emocionada estaba de que a pesar de que katherine hubiera regresado, Stefan se mantuviera firme en estar junto a ella, y solidó en que solo la amaba a ella, mas sin embargo, un verso al final la sorprendió, donde su letra cursiva decía:

_P.D. Damon es exactamente, de la manera en la que había pensado, es imposible que halla tanta sinceridad y tanta belleza detrás de esa mascara de asesino sin piedad, al verlo pasar por mi ventana hace pocos momentos ah sido como observar a un….a un ángel, es exactamente como creía que era internamente, solo perfectamente explicado de una forma: imposible y certeramente hermoso._

Con una sonrisa calida y enigmática, la muchacha cerro su diario y lo coloco en su lugar, detrás del cuadro de su habitación, ya escribiría después, evidentemente su memoria había sido borrada, aunque no era algo que le molestara demasiado, ella misma volvería a descubrir lo que la había encantado tanto la noche anterior…

**Fin **

Ok, hora de la nota de autora xD !Mateeenmeee chicas! Decir que me había perdido es quedarse cortos, lo se, lo se, las abandone, tengo fics que continuar, quieren asesinarme, pero no estoy en los mejores momentos, no tengo PC y no puedo escribir tan a menudo! Pero prometo volver seriamente y avocarme a lo mío dentro de un par de semanas, las sigo adorando.

¿Revienwsito? Para esta triste escritora de 14 años recién cumplidos que llora porque dice que esta vieja…T-T

Andaa si…mira que es gratis! Así funciona, YO subo una historia, y TU la comentas xD no importa que leas el fic tres años después de subirlo! No es ningún problema.

_Besos, Abrazos, Mordiscos E insultos (tomen lo que quieran, estan todos alli en la mesa xD)_

_ATT. Dulce-Maldad_

_PD. Se que prometí no decirlo…!Pero hay de mi, que no me aguanto! Damon es mío mió mió._

_PD DE PD. Y desde luego NO tuyo! xDDDD_


End file.
